Gloria Rock Star Lau
Description Love music..reading..writing..TV.. Videos https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Gztzoz36FyU 1:16 Just give me a reason by Gloria 106 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=r15WSuL1-64 0:57 Gloria 5 yo piano 35 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LP-JkgeCB6o 0:49 Ding Dong Merrily on High 44 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4c3rS8KtSo8 0:56 Jolly old Saint Nicholas/We wish you a merry Christmas 39 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EF9shJYcr9Y 1:54 Gloria Christmas recital 27 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C4E7ewJ1xOg 1:48 Gloria and Jayden singing 139 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zrCLc0NI0hA 1:55 2013 reviews 27 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h-kPehZBmos 1:53 Singing "Let it go" by Idina Menzel--- Gloria 6 yo 66 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eGM8FEfcFrs 1:05 Gloria Christmas recital --- Ding Dong Merrily on High (6 years old) 29 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JVxlvtFk3Io 1:02 Lion King (Chinese lion vs. American lion) 63 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2bRh9cLUFvM 1:21 Cool Rock Star 50 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=juLR0avEQRI 1:02 Entertainer 25 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n038-XTDQg0 1:28 Rockin Robin 45 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PieYBZ5Sd4s 0:26 Boogie on Broadway piano and singing. 182 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u2_Ah0sntig 0:45 中秋節快樂！ 70 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VRtu9UuHOF0 0:48 Sleeping Beauty Waltz piano 26 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_9OhHIBxLsA 1:43 Price Tag (by Jessie J.) cover by Gloria 70 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qE4OxsZFWoo 1:41 Disney Wonder cruise -- Dance party 131 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UZgbTZScceY 1:20 Gloria 7 years old-- piano--- Sleigh Ride 38 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paE7_GwmQkE 1:28 Gloria 7 years old -- piano -- Marshmallow World 145 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=62N_tSQSyrs 1:16 Marshmallow World -- piano 36 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R-d016YRYqE 1:06 I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus. 31 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LbLhtIlw8As 0:24 Beginning Ukulele - Ten Little Indians 604 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a0Wpiuk0Qtk 0:38 2015 羊年新年快樂 67 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mkMiRIDN4y4 1:40 The Lazy Song - Bruno Mars- covered by Gloria 70 views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Od6WFxN1sYo 0:40 Gloria's magic show with the magic bunny hat.. 154 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UE-e_iqZFBI 1:05 Lightly Row -- Gloria's first violin recital 31 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U5isgcyXfag 0:58 Ukulele - Swinging on a Tree by Gloria 7 years old 75 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u0LORfO6Bk8 0:22 Gloria's Gangnam Style 42 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FkaIw-V8aos 1:03 Stringmania - French folk song. 24 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AhjveqJXC14 2:14 I'm yours Ukulele (Jason Mraz) covered by Gloria 41 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hPjEBsUpZlM 3:01 I'm Yours (Jason Mraz) covered by Gloria -- first talent show at 7 years old 57 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT93znOAn-c 0:46 Pumpkin bells - Halloween fun with ukulele 79 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0EHUayV9uc 1:14 Frosty the Snowman -- 8 years old piano recital 50 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ufc8_BbjhDE 1:13 Santa Claus is coming to town 30 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI6JdKude6s 1:14 Sleigh Ride -- Gloria's 8 yr old piano recital 38 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DsqkEeqbwH8 1:06 We wish you a Merry Christmas 2015!! 46 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Icw78WSxGVg 1:00 First guitar song -- "I love my guitar" - written by Gloria 91 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TlNu4bn2oDk 1:26 "I am what I am" - by Roy Sakuma, ukulele covered by Gloria 572 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7uqpdyatuT8 0:42 Crusader -- ukulele 183 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g-deceIlhaU 2:09 Cups (Pitch Perfect's When I'm Gone) - ukulele covered by Gloria 166 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=You2KJvkaLM 1:27 Wipe out/ Movement in Am -- ukulele covered by Gloria 87 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s1P0dHDO8zY 1:53 Marche by J.S. Bach -- Gloria 8 yr old violin recital 1.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i-fBDPFnI-o 2:19 Love Yourself (Justin Bieber) -- ukulele covered by Gloria 84 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SqrRgpKqhA4 1:29 Hold me (Jamie Grace) - ukulele covered by Gloria 250 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ouEazxtg030 2:18 Count on me (Bruno Mars) ukulele covered by Gloria 188 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=v6uJzbKJLZM 2:53 Fight Song (Rachel Platten) - Ukulele covered by Gloria 1.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aVwfoDbL6Ms 0:33 Running man challenge - Jayden vs Gloria 77 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VmXYAFSAbdo 0:23 Running man challenge - Jayden 7 years old y 56 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gbdNGgDti50 1:31 Hawaii Five O - piano solo by Gloria at 8 years old 781 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tMt2qLHX6yM 1:11 1234 - Feist Guitar covered by Gloria 171 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mnYu0lo7HnE 1:39 Musette - Suzuki books 2 33 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blCRQE77G_M 2:30 Put your records on - (Corinne Bailey Rae) - guitar covered by Gloria 8 years old 155 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wpNoRIm04tI 2:20 Cheap Thrills - ukulele cover 696 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eu8tUXaE9Bk 2:00 Heartbeat Song - (Kelly Clarkson) Guitar covered by Gloria @ 8 years old 124 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KMfbHW2eTsA 1:10 Uptown Funk -- Bruno Mars -- awkward dance move 51 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQIoQO1KDYQ 1:38 I don't know my name by Grace VanderWaal --- cover by Gloria @ 8 years old 271 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uniftebwl1Y 1:24 Donkey Doodle (violin) - William Kroll - 72 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EUAgazDNlKI 1:32 Giguetta (violin) - J.S. Bach 680 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9h_K5Q4_cqA 1:13 My house FLo-Rida guitar cover- Gloria 1.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YaWUycF5MJU 1:12 Disney Stitch Sing Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride ukulele cover 6.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kO1TbeZIAIg 0:47 Sound of Silence from movie Trolls ukulele cover by Gloria 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gvxMhaPaMcE 2:03 Hawaiian roller coaster ride Stitch and Lilo dance 2.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l0GmKdNJkaM 1:21 First solo street performance @ 8 years old -- Hawaiian Roller Coaster Ride 211 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IK35_xQRWzI 2:36 Best Day of My Life - American Authors guitar cover by Gloria @ 8 years old 281 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=P3k6A-397Vc 0:50 I Want a Hippopotamus for Christmas 50 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kEdWhWpb21Y 1:00 Piano recital "Winter Festival" 30 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AEAeFHLUJSs 1:03 Jolly Old Saint Nicholas - piano 100 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iarXV4-2Z2o 3:42 Christmas Recital Songs - 2016 160 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XyS2Dft8i9c 2:26 How Far I'll Go (from movie Moana) - Guitar cover by Gloria 11K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KyEFZIhM9BY 0:48 「財神到」- ukulele cover -- Happy Chinese New Year.. 104 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ekVqbzXVhQE 0:57 「恭喜、恭喜」. 「Gong xi, Gong xi」 - ukulele cover 247 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fCeO3KT6JQQ 3:04 Diamonds - Hawk Nelson ~~- Guitar cover by Gloria. 488 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=doQE2C3rdDI 2:16 I Really Like You (Carly Rae Jepsen) - guitar cover by Gloria 231 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=45y7L7phNR8 3:39 Concertino in D Major, 1st movement - F. Kuchler 158 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FRO4Bp8okxs 2:50 Scars to your beautiful - Alessia Cara (Guitar cover) 400 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FlN1vYSgW8U 1:18 Bear Necessities (Jungle Book) -- ukulele cover by Gloria and Baloo 369 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kW18wAe7ab4 2:55 How far I'll go (movie "Moana") ukulele tutorial 39K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wAewZ0vFRX4 2:55 Play That Song (Train) -- Guitar cover by Gloria 2.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XjkmqX9pub8 1:53 Leaving on a Jet Plane (John Denver) - ukulele cover by Gloria @ 9 years old 137 views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UbW_9hG4gFM 1:47 How Far I'll Go - movie "Moana" -- Ukulele cover by Gloria @ 9 years old. 1K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9I0AOh3EI7k 1:51 It ain't me-Selena Gomez- Cover by: Gloria@9 170 views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CqHxxQ171Fo 3:32 Lava Song - ukulele Turtorial (Disney Pixar) 395 views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=440UmTkzvmo 1:53 You're Welcome - ukulele cover from Disney Movie "Moana" Dwayne Johnson 400 views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hrYaSX6LWQE 1:09 龍的傳人 （Descendants of Dragon ) - Wang Lee Hom cover by Gloria 90 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvO_QnhT_1E 1:40 Colors of the Wind - Disney Pocahontas ~ ukulele cover 193 views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e0M1FcVCkgc 0:59 The Addams family- ukulele cover by Gloria 105 views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPQoXU8tKH4 1:30 What Child is This - Combined with Beethoven’s Fur Elise by Gail Smith — 2017 Christmas piano recit 56 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mw3hQMOcdrQ 1:51 Youth symphony winter concert - Trepak from “Nutcracker suite” 8 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dEBPDX2HfvY 3:39 Youth Symphony winter concert - Sleigh Ride 30 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=49aOkXBuTig 2:12 Havana by Camila Cabello — ukulele cover by Gloria 727 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jZ022vjCpj8 2:52 Rainbow (Sia) - - guitar cover by Gloria from movie “My Little Pony” 298 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUgwtODf2CI 1:04 Gong Xi Gong Xi - Year of the Dog, Chinese New Year song ukulele cover 206 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gQ5iTn3R_qY 3:05 The Power of Your Love - ukulele cover by Gloria 55 views1 week ago Category:Gloria Rock Star Lau Category:YouTube